PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale Extreme
is an American fighting video game, serving as a sequel to . It is developed by and published by , being released for PlayStation 4 and PlayStation Flex on June 12th, 2020. Synopsis When a tournament is held to see who can be a powerful fighter and to have true power, several people combat each other to gain the prize. Characters Playable Returning *'Nathan Drake' (voiced by Nolan North) - a treasure hunter who TBD. *'Ratchet' (voiced by James Arnold Taylor) - TBD **'Clank' (voiced by David Kaye) - TBD *'Jak' (voiced by Scott Porter) - TBD **'Daxter' (voiced by Jason Spisak) - TBD *'Sly Cooper' (voiced by ) - TBD *'Kratos' (voiced by ) - the god of war who TBD. *'Sackboy' (non-speaking) - TBD *'Sweet Tooth' (voiced by Fred Tatasciore) - TBD *'Col. Radec' (voiced by ) - TBD *'Cole MacGrath' (voiced by Eric Ladin) - TBD *'Nariko' (voiced by Jennifer Hale) - TBD *'Spike' (voiced by ) - TBD *'Sir Daniel Fortesque' (voiced by ) - TBD *'Raiden' (voiced by Quinton Flynn) - TBD *'PaRappa' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Fat Princess' (voiced by Tara Strong) - TBD *'Torot Inoue' (non-speaking) - TBD *'Emmett Graves' (voiced by Khary Payton) - TBD *'Kat' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Zeus' (voiced by Corey Burton) - TBD New *'Solid Snake' (voiced by David Hayter) - TBD *'Hill character' *'Joel' (voiced by Troy Baker) - TBD *'Ellie' (voiced by Ashley Johnson) - TBD *'Knack' (voiced by Ike Amadi) - TBD *'The Hunter' (non-speaking) - TBD *'Atreus' (voiced by ) - TBD *'Mickie' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Carmelita Fox' (voiced by Grey Griffin) - TBD *'Abigail Walker/Fetch' (voiced by Laura Bailey) - TBD *'Connor' (voiced by ) - an android detective who TBD. *'Sam Porter-Bridges' (voiced by ) - TBD *'Sam Drake' (voiced by Troy Baker) - TBD *'Chloe Frazer' (voiced by Claudia Black) - TBD *'Aloy' (voiced by Ashly Burch) - TBD *'The Player' (voiced by Yuri Lowenthal if male and if female) - TBD *'Hannah' (voiced by ) - TBD DLC *'Captain Blasto' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Baldur' (voiced by ) - TBD *'Venom Snake' (voiced by Kiefer Sutherland) - TBD *'Buzz' (voiced by ) - TBD *'Kara or Hank (all from Detroit)' * Non-playable Bosses *'Polygon Man' (also voiced by David Hayter) - TBD *'Rafe Adler' (voiced by ) - TBD *'Doctor Nefarious' (voiced by Armin Shimerman) - TBD *'Baron Praxis' (voiced by Clancy Brown) - TBD *'El Jefe' (also voiced by Nolan North) - TBD *'Hades' (also voiced by Clancy Brown) - TBD *'Negativatron' (voiced by voice in LBP 2) - TBD *'The Beast' (voiced by infamous) - TBD *'Pyramid Head' (voiced by hill) - TBD *'Dollface' (voiced by metal) - TBD *'The Blood Starved Beast' (vocal effects by TBD) - TBD *'Psycho Mantis' (voiced by ) - TBD *'Higgs' (also voiced by Troy Baker) - TBD *'Helis' (voiced by Crispin Freeman) - TBD Stages * *'DaVinci's Laboratory' * Rivalries *Ratchet and Clank/Jak and Daxter *Nathan Drake/Sly Cooper *Kratos/Sweet Tooth *Sackboy/Princess, Spike, Sir Daniel, Torot or TBD *Col. Radec/Solid Snake, Connor or TBD * * Trivia *Unlike the first game, this game opted to include only characters from video games whose IPs are owned by Sony. **The main reason is likely to be set apart from its competitor. **The Metal Gear and Silent Hill series now count as such, since their developer Kojima Productions currently holds an exclusive partnership with Sony. **This is also the main reason why Spider-Man wasn't included on it, since despite the 2018 video game being developed for Sony, its IP belongs to The Walt Disney Company through Marvel Comics. Category:Video games Category:Sony Category:Sony Interactive Entertainment Category:PlayStation 4 Category:PlayStation Flex Category:T Category:PEGI 12 Category:2020 Category:Coolot's ideas